


Billable Hours

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：兰帕德在NYCFC的采访里说他的第二职业选择是律师会议室play，client 特里/律师 兰帕德
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry
Kudos: 8





	Billable Hours

特里先生到访匆忙，秘书有点无奈地解释，同时段的中、小会议室已经订满了，只好安排容纳二十余人的巨大圆桌。

兰帕德嗯了一声表示理解，随即又问“我约的实习生面试在？”

“两小时之后。”

推门走进会议室之前，兰帕德笑了笑。不是官网新闻宣传页“本所为ABC成功收购XYZ提供法律服务”附项目合伙人照片上的笑，是躺在草地上吃午餐把沙拉里的青豆丢给鸽子那种。不过这很难察觉，他自己也不一定清楚。

他们握手、寒暄、说两句伦敦一团糟的天气，再说两句比天气更糟的脱欧进程。兰帕德的纸笔和电脑都在会议桌的另一端，他端着茶杯走到特里旁边坐下，象征性地喝一小口。

“感谢您百忙之中抽空赶过来，特里先生。我认真阅读了您的邮件，其实，正如我回复的那样，不必麻烦您亲自从伯明翰跑到伦敦，这不是什么很复杂的情况，我们完全可以视频会议。”

特里的耳朵听着这样的客套话，小腿却隔着西装裤感受到皮鞋尖轻轻摩擦。他注意到兰帕德甚至没打领带，扣子不知何时解开了第三颗。

“更何况，您安排贵公司法务部门和我联系即可，不好劳烦您总是亲自处理这些琐事。”

“兰帕德先生早就知道我是来干什么的对吧，都没带做会议记录的junior lawyer。”

兰帕德没有立刻回答。他起身把椅子推到一边，蹲下，“我听前台说没助理跟着您，马上就明白了，为贵公司这样的客户服务，基本的逻辑思维还是要有的。”仰起头，露出一个非常职业的微笑，顺势用牙齿咬开特里的西装裤拉链。

然后带着宠溺地口吻对着冒出头的器官说，“下午好，特里先生。”

真正的特里先生忍不住笑了，但笑意转眼被冲上头顶的刺激打断，最粗鲁的脏话脱口而出——很流畅的深喉，就像每天早晨灌一杯咖啡那么流畅。

兰帕德放过嘴里东西，抬起眼睛，这次带着邀功和炫耀的意味。

特里转身翻找润滑剂和安全套的时候，兰帕德快速回忆了一下今天的日程和工作计划。他知道最佳方案其实是速战速决，但各种乱七八糟的念头还是怂恿他默许了特里做全套的暗示。既有太久没找人解决生理需求的主观原因，也有与自己手中top 5客户维持良好关系的客观考虑，或许还有看见如此可观的“特里先生”诱发的一时冲动。

“我有提醒秘书不需要进来加水吗？”

“我哪里知道兰帕德律师订了什么规矩呢。” 特里装作无辜地摇摇头，再看着对方突然严肃而紧张的样子偷偷笑。

他们还是压缩了前戏，否则无意义的调情就能持续个把钟头。去年夏天，两个人曾在某个英属南太平洋岛屿偶遇，尝试过忽略现代计时法的亲热，最终的结果就是潜水、冲浪、沙滩排球和观鲸全部泡汤。

西装被很规矩地脱掉搭在椅子靠背上，像真的会议。特里没有摘下领带，兰帕德也没解开更多扣子。

潦草的亲吻和抚摸过后，兰帕德在会议桌上躺下，很轻易地把自己折叠。对于一名伏案工作的上班族而言，他灵活的过分。听说他年少时候是西汉姆联的青训队员，最后在学业和足球之间颇为勉强地选了前者。

特里曾以公司活动的名义邀请他来踢非常友谊的友谊赛，兰帕德踢中场，他踢后卫，居然还配合着进了个球。擅长奉承老板的员工连“一起捧起大耳朵杯”这种话都说出来了。

不过，场上进了几个球他们都不太记得，反正场下该进的都进了。

他们确实足够默契，无论是工作还是性爱。虽然说把客户祖宗八辈当麦克迪恩、阿特金森和奥利弗问候是常态，但相对来说，特里的公司连黄牌都拿不到。或多或少出于私心，经理先生永远都在搞不明白或懒得搞明白的法律问题上听从专业人士的意见，比起那些“不听不听我不听”甚至反向提供法律意见的客户，兰帕德的工作已经好办太多。

至于性爱方面……

兰帕德感受着身体里的第二根手指也准确地按压在敏感点上，压抑着喘息声说，“可以了。”

他们总是在做爱时候说点什么，从来没有体验过什么叫彻底放空到肉体。可能是因为他们不常见面，而见面之后又总是把应该和不应该的机会留给性。

特里坦白一时冲动随手买了到伦敦的火车票，兰帕德用对一名律师而言不算严谨地方式承认自己被成功取悦。他们早已经过了头脑发热做蠢事和被欣赏无“意义”举动的年纪，但某些奇怪的情绪还是真实的。排除合理怀疑那种程度的真实。

彼此的对话不着边际，偶尔还会笑出来，差点软掉程度的笑出来，然后再假装指责对方胡闹。但没有人作出具有法律或情感拘束力的邀约，更不会有承诺和合意。

肉体逐渐侵蚀意识，直到他们说不出别的东西，除了对方的名字。特里在两个人第一次上床的时候编造出“Lampsy”这个奇妙又腻歪的昵称，大半年来一直被沿用至今。

临近高潮的时候，兰帕德还是想起会议室隔音也没有太好，咬住食指关节防止过于危险的泄露，他没太注意什么时候换成了特里的两根手指，而手指的主人在似是而非的啃咬和舌尖无意义搅动中收获了额外的快乐。

这有点像不懂事的小猫。

千万不能把这个比喻告诉兰帕德，特里叮嘱自己，否则下次约炮肯定收到“加班，太忙。”的答复。

太阳从百叶窗帘的缝隙钻进来，有点刺眼。高潮和光都是白茫茫的一片。

他的精液粘在特里的衬衣上，连同之前其他各种液体，“你可以把干洗费账单寄给我。”兰帕德躺在会议桌上，有点懒散地盯着天花板，以前没注意这个房间的灯实在不大美观。

“送去洗？怎么会呢？我要把这件衬衫裱起来挂在墙上，取个北欧语的名字，假装后现代艺术。”

特里把安全套打个结，连同桌上、地上、椅子上的纸巾一起丢进墙角的垃圾桶里。兰帕德起身，揉了揉被玻璃桌面硌得生疼的肩膀，还没站好，又被留恋最后一点温存的客户搂在怀里。

“保洁人员要是看见就尴尬了。”

“他们又不知道是你在这开会。”

“八卦面前，人人都是苏格兰场的警犬。”

两个人很熟练地穿上衣服，恢复了下一秒可以向女王陛下行吻手礼的体面模样。

兰帕德一边以毫无强制力地姿态推开特里不安分的手，一边粗略翻阅文件，“有些问题还要再稍作检索，本周五下班前给你答复？”

特里的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，点点头。

他们各自收拾好东西，随便喝了两口已经凉掉的茶。

开门之前兰帕德瞥了眼手腕，“一小时四十五分钟。”

特里有点迷惑地看着他，眨眨眼睛。

“我要把这段时间写进计费小时里。”律师先生半真半假地解释。

“那，工作内容是——？”特里走上前，帮对方调整细微褶皱的领角，趁机偷走一个吻。

“深入探讨案情。”

END


End file.
